lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dalek Emperor
The Dalek Emperor is one of the non-playable characters in LEGO Dimensions from the Doctor Who franchise. Background One of the first Daleks, who exterminated Davros and proclaimed the Daleks' future victory over the universe, assumed the role of Dalek Prime (later Dalek Emperor) and would continue to act as the Emperor throughout Dalek history. One of the best-known incarnations of the Emperor remained in an enormous, immobile, conical shell plugged into a corner of the control room in the Dalek City on Skaro. It was connected to the wall by tubes and spoke in an echoing voice. The Emperor tried to conquer the Earth by blackmailing the Second Doctor. He ordered the Daleks to capture the Doctor so that they could force him to conduct research into the Human Factor. This would unlock the secrets of the Dalek Factor which was to be spread throughout all areas of human history, giving all humans the mentality of a Dalek and preventing the Great War from ever happening. He was seemingly destroyed by a civil war between humanized Daleks and un-altered Daleks. However, a light was seen blinking on its casing at the end, indicating some kind of activity. The Emperor survived this ordeal and his forces began rebuilding Skaro. The Emperor led the Daleks during the Last Great Time War between the Daleks and the Time Lords. He formed the Cult of Skaro, a group above and beyond the Emperor himself, created to "think as the enemy thinks" and "imagine" new ways to find victory. The Emperor took control of the Cruciform which scared the Master so much he fled the war. The Dalek Emperor was aboard its saucer flagship when all the incarnations of the Doctor up to the Twelfth moved Gallifrey to a pocket universe on the last day of the Time War, the assembled Dalek fleet ended up firing on itself through the space Gallifrey once occupied (an event which was presumed to have been the activation of the Moment) as such, the Emperor was believed to have died with the rest of its species, but this was mistaken. The Emperor's lone ship barely survived the Time War, falling through time in a heavily damaged state. The nine-meter tall Emperor's new casing had the appearance of its mutant revealed floating in a transparent tank of liquid, topped by a giant-sized Dalek dome, complete with eyestalk, flanked by panels of armor dotted by Dalek "bumps" with a ring-shaped "throne" on the bottom. It went into seclusion at the edge of the Solar system "damaged but rebuilding" during the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. Circa 199,909, it secretly installed the Jagrafess aboard Satellite Five to play the "long game" of slowly manipulating humans and re-establishing the Dalek species and fleet. A hundred years after the Jagrafess was killed, in the year 200,100, the Emperor was still using Satellite Five (now renamed the "Game Station") to manipulate humanity and conceal his fleet. The Emperor secretly used transmat technology aboard the space station to kidnap humans for nearly two hundred years. The kidnapped humans were harvested for their genetic material, and "one cell in a billion" was used to rebuild a new race of Daleks numbering roughly half a million aboard a fleet of 200 ships. Because the Emperor had recreated the Dalek race, it saw itself as a god and immortal and so was worshipped by the new Daleks. These and other religious concepts such as blasphemy were new to Dalek psychology. The Emperor's pawn aboard Satellite Five, the Controller, hated her masters and transmatted the Ninth Doctor aboard the Game Station to help defeat them. When he encountered the Emperor and his new religiously fanatical Daleks, the Doctor surmised that they were driven insane both because they isolated themselves for so long, but also because they were in denial of the fact that they were part human. The Daleks killed almost everyone aboard Satellite Five, and they attacked Earth, bombing millions of people, to transform it into the Emperor's "temple". Shortly afterward, the Doctor turned down his chance to use an uncalibrated delta wave to destroy all nearby life, human, and Dalek alike. The Emperor thought he was victorious, but he and his entire fleet were atomized by Rose Tyler after she had absorbed the energies of the time vortex and became the Bad Wolf temporal paradox. Dimensions Crisis The Daleks were one of the many groups that joined Lord Vortech's army. Though the Emperor himself did not seem to have any connection to Lord Vortech as his Dalek minions later would. After the Keystones were scattered through the dimensions the Daleks found the Scale keystone. A Dalektable Adventure After Batman, Wyldstyle and Gandalf escape from the weeping angels, they fall on his lair on Trenzalore. He demands to know The Doctor's plans, however since the heroes don't know he ordered the Daleks to exterminate them A battle starts and The Dalek emperor uses the shift keystone to enlarge Daleks to destroy the group. After three attempts to kill the trio with two enlarged drone Daleks and one special weapons Dalek, the heroes build a makeshift telephone to call the doctor for help but not before being surrounded by the Dalek army. However, the keystones are overloaded by the sudden appearance of the TARDIS and it shrinks the Daleks and himself. When the doctor arrives he confronts him. The Emperor then orders his minions to exterminate the Doctor after being hit by Gandalf with his staff, the miniaturized Daleks try to kill the Doctor but to no avail as the Time Lord just kicks them aside. The Emperor then furiously announces that The trio and the Doctor would pay for what they have done, the Doctor then jokingly tells him that he must eat plenty of vegetables and he'll be fine, the emperor then tries to attack the Doctor but he shuts the door to the TARDIS and the emperor disoriented and dizzy from hitting his head falls to the floor and is kicked around by an angry CyberKing head. The Goonies He makes a cameo as a mini-boss in the Goonies level pack when the player gains access to a TARDIS secret area which takes place in the human colony of Vulcan during the Second Doctor story arc "The Power of the Daleks" where the Twelfth and Second incarnations of the Doctor also make an appearance albeit in-game. The Emperor in his 1966 variant is summoned by the locate keystone and then orders the Daleks in the area to attack the players and is defeated when the player successfully destroys all his minions. World Doctor Who World: Skaro Trivia * Just like all the other Daleks, the emperor is voiced by Nicholas Briggs, who reprised his role for this game. * He is one of the few LEGO Dimensions antagonists who do not work for Lord Vortech. * In the Secret Power of the Daleks The Goonies (Level) TARDIS area, his 1966 design makes a cameo. Gallery Dalek Emperor 1966.jpg|The 1966 Dalek Emperor's cameo. dalek 1969 version.jpg Category:Characters Category:Doctor Who Characters Category:Doctor Who Category:Bad Guys Category:Index Category:Enemies Category:Male Characters Category:Bosses Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Monsters Category:Giants Category:TV Show Characters Category:2015 Category:Deceased Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Evil Category:Story Mode Bosses Category:Brick Built Characters Category:Aliens Category:Summoned Characters